La búsqueda de Plutón
by Starkuss
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos eres capaz de llegar por hacer sentir a alguien orgulloso? ¿Qué tan lejos eres capaz de llegar por una venganza? Cuando el Señor del Inframundo solicita a Nico la búsqueda de un arma... a cambio de su hermana, no hay otra solución, cierto? Pasate por acá, soy malo para los resumenes.
1. 1 - Rechazo

**Disclaimer**

**No soy propietario de los personajes nombrados en el fic, son todos creados por la gran mente de Rick Riordan.**

_Este fic participa en los retos "Misiones para Campistas" del foro Campamento Mestizo._

Hola, he escrito esta historia para el reto, pero me gustaría que me dejaras el review con lo que opinas, porque la verdad es que me está gustando escribir esta, pero no estoy muy seguro de que tenga éxito. Un saludo.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 11 PM cuando desperté de mis pesadillas. Un par de ojos azules me veían, expresaban dolor. He visto esos ojos antes, lo sé, pero a pesar de llevar semanas soñando con ellos, no logro recordar a quien pertenecen.<p>

Me coloqué de píe, una vez despiertas de tus pesadillas jamás puedes volver a dormir por el resto del día. Me visto y tras un rato, me logro ver en el espejo. Mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo, soy hijo de Hades. Sí, el dios del inframundo de las leyendas. Lo que significa que soy un monstruo, un fenómeno. Pero eso no viene al caso. Me coloco mi chaqueta de aviador y salgo de la cabaña de Hades, hoy estoy en el Campamento Mestizo. Un lugar donde los hijos de los dioses, llamados semidioses, vienen a entrenar y a formarse para sobrevivir. Para mi, no es más que un lugar donde te recuerdan lo diferente que eres, y que en mi caso, ser diferente es ser un marginado. Al salir, no muy lejos logro ver a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes. Percy Jackson, lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo. Él, junto a una chica llamada Annabeth y Thalia Grace, nos rescataron a mi y a mi hermana hace unos años. Percy prometió que protegería a mi hermana cuando le enviaron a una misión, y le dejó morir frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, pasaron muchas cosas y a pesar de que aun siento rencor por eso… no le odio por eso, al menos no ahora. El caso es que no he venido para socializar.

Hace dos noches, recibí un mensaje Iris de Quirón, el director de actividades de este campamento. Es un centauro, entrenador de todos esos héroes como Heracles. Quirón me pedía que viniera, debido a que el oráculo del campamento, Rachel Dare, lo solicitaba. No era muy fanático de los oráculos, más que nada porque sabía que era para una profecía y las profecías no son buenas. No, para nada.

Mi espada cuelga de mi espalda, estoy listo para irme en un par de horas cuando me acerco hacia donde Rachel trabaja.

Le encuentro sentada, pintando un cuadro no muy alegre que no puedo identificar a primera vista. Rachel es una mortal, Apolo le convirtió en un oráculo. Tiene el cabello del color de una zanahoria.

Al verme, me saluda con una sonrisa.

- ¡Nico! -dice- Te esperaba.

- Hola, Rachel. –es lo único que le digo, no estoy de humor porque sé lo que vendrá.

- Siempre tan expresivo… - toma un tono sarcástico al decir eso – En fin, te pedí que vinieras porque hay una cosa que…

Ella no logra terminar de hablar cuando logro notar un cambio en ella, sus ojos cambian, y sale la terrorífica voz del Oráculo de Delfos, que incita a una profecía.

"_Un viaje y una investigación te guiaran, una decisión del señor del inframundo_

_contener secretos te obligara. En el camino encontraras la mitad;_

_pero no todo eso que con tanto desespero querías._

_Un destino por el que andar en las tierras mas allá del abismo,_

_donde recordaras esos sentimientos difusos._

_Pero al final tu mayor sufrimiento será aceptar quien es tu ser más querido. _"

Escucho y grabo todas sus palabras en mis mente, las analizo. Rachel vuelve a la normalidad, sin saber que probablemente ha pronunciado los versos que me llevarán a la muerte.

- … tenía que decirte – completa Rachel, con el tono que tenía antes de decir la profecía - ¿Te pasa algo? Estás pálido… bueno, más de lo normal.

Salgo de allí, ignorando los gritos de enfado que tiene Rachel al no decir una palabra. He escuchado la profecía entera, pero hay una frase que me inquieta mucho más que nada. _Un destino por el que andar en las tierras más allá del abismo_. Sé lo que significa eso perfectamente, las cicatrices en mi cuerpo te lo pueden decir también. La espada en mi espalda pesa más a medida que salgo caminando del Campamento.

Al salir de las barreras del Arbol de Thalia, siento como mi cuerpo es rodeado de sombras. En cuestión de segundos, una sensación de frío y calor invade mi cuerpo y me encuentro frente al trono de mi padre en el Inframundo.

Hades me mira a los ojos. Su mirada no expresa felicidad, no expresa tristeza. Al igual que la mía, no expresa más que indiferencia.

- Hades. – Hago una reverencia ante mi padre.

- Nico Di Angelo. Estás al tanto del porque te he traído acá, no es así? – asiento, sé lo que viene – entonces toma asiento. Te lo explicaré.

El señor de los muertos chasqueó sus dedos y de mi sombra se creó un trono, y al ser mi sombra me obligó a sentarme en ella. Ah, casi lo olvido, mi padre también es el dios de la oscuridad, o algo por el estilo.

Cuando creí que iba a empezar a hablarme de la supuesta misión, tomó un cambio inmediato. Y reconocí en quien se transformó. Ante mis ojos ya no estaba el mismo Hades con el que pelee codo a codo en la guerra de Cronos, no estaba el mismo Hades que solía odiarme por no haber muerto en lugar de mi hermana Bianca. Este Hades tenía un aspecto más disciplinado, militar y bélico. El dios que yacía frente a mis ojos era Plutón, el dios de la riqueza. La versión romana de Hades.

- Muy bien, niño. – su voz suena más rígida, más estricta – demos inicio a esto. Como sabrás, todo lo referente a las riquezas son de mi propiedad. He de solicitar tu ayuda, Nico Di Angelo. Según he reconocido, has tomado un papel destacado en la batalla contra Saturno.

- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? –trato de que mi voz suene tan calmada como puedo, pero estar ante una entidad divina y negociar con ella no es algo que te haga sentir del todo seguro – He venido por un llamado de Hades, mi padre.

Me bastó con simplemente nombrar a Hades para que Plutón empezara a quejarse y a jadear. Son dos entidades en un cuerpo, eso es lo que entiendo de los dioses romanos y griegos. No pueden mantener control definitivo del cuerpo, por lo que suelen tener una batalla interna. El simple hecho de nombrarlo, hace que ayude a mi padre a tomar el control una vez más. Sin embargo, claramente Plutón no quiere dejar el poder del cuerpo .

- ¡No nombres a mi otra parte, mocoso! – me dice. Su voz suena molesta, hasta puede llegar a ser desesperada. Sin embargo, se detiene y al volver a hablar vuelve a sonar calmado. Frío. – Es la petición de un dios, si no lo cumples… tú…

A juzgar por su mirada, podría decirte que no va en juego. Su rigidez, seriedad me hace imaginar a un campo de batalla en el cual él lidera un bando. ¿No debería pasar esto con Ares? Sí. Sin embargo, es él quien me inspira este sentimiento. Y por un medio segundo, en mi mente se crea la imagen de Hazel, mi media hermana romana, siendo torturada. Su grito llega a mis oídos. ¿Lo está haciendo él? Imposible. Siento la furia en mis venas, él está torturando a Hazel por algo que he causado yo. Es mi culpa. Y por un momento, siento verdaderas ganas de asesinar a Plutón. Es la primera vez que quiero matar de verdad a un dios, y estoy listo para tomar mi espada cuando Hades vuelve a tomar el control del cuerpo.

- ¡Tsk! – sisea - no queda mucho tiempo. Necesito que me ayudes, Nico. Serás recompensado si lo haces, tendrás todo lo que quieras.

- No me interesa una recompensa, padre. – digo. Mi voz suena molesta, he visto a Hazel ser torturada frente a mí, y si hacer lo que él me pida me hará tener un par de palabras a solas con Plutón, con gusto lo haré.

- Muy bien, entonces puedo proceder a contarte. Como sabrás, desde tiempos remotos todos los dioses hemos tenido un arma que nos representa. – yo asiento, y creo que ya voy comprendiendo lo que necesita – Zeus tiene su rayo, Poseidón tiene su tridente, yo tengo mi cetro.

- ¿Cetro? – pregunto. Jamás había oído hablar de uno.

- Exacto. ¿Ya lo comprendes, no es así? Cuando Thanatos fue encadenado, me vi obligado a salir a retener las almas y a los monstruos con él. Resulta que no solo los monstruos querían escapar. – suspira para continuar – Me enfrenté a Menecio, hijo de Japeto.

- ¿El que fue asesinado por un rayo de Zeus, no es así? – el nombre llegó a mi de repente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Hades parecía confuso, al parecer no esperaba que yo supiera quien era.

- Eh… larga historia. – Recordé de donde conocía a Menecio. Era de la edición limitada de _Mitomagia, _un antiguo juego de cartas que solía jugar, que solo salió en un paquete, el cual había conseguido por pura suerte. Era fuerte, y recuerdo que fue uno de los que más tardó en quemarse cuando me deshice de las cartas… ¿tendría algo que ver?

- El hecho es que en dicha batalla, debido a un descuido, perdí el cetro.

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde está?

Y en ese momento, sus palabras llegaron a mi junto con tres risas que sonaban provenientes de ancianas. Las Moiras están riéndose de mi, por que ya conocen mi destino. No debo ver el futuro para saber lo que me pasará cuando escucho su respuesta.

- En las profundidades del Tártaro.


	2. 2 - Abulía

**Disclaimer**

**No soy propietario de los personajes nombrados en el fic, son todos creados por la gran mente de Rick Riordan.**

_Este fic participa en los retos "Misiones para Campistas" del foro Campamento Mestizo._

* * *

><p>Al escuchar sus palabras, no sé qué fue lo que me molestó más… si su indiferencia al decirlas, o el que no le importe en lo más mínimo enviar al lugar más peligroso del Inframundo a su único hijo.<p>

- ¿Puedo contar contigo, hijo? - dice. ¿HIJO? ¿Ahora si soy reconocido como su hijo?

- Sí. – digo, con un hilo de voz. Abulía, eso es lo que siento. No quiero ir, no quiero volver a bajar a ese maldito lugar. Miedo, abulía, enfado. Todo recorre por mi cuerpo en este momento, y no sé que hacer. No puedo negar la petición de un Dios, tengo que hacerlo sentir orgulloso… sin embargo, ¿a cambio de qué? ¿de mi vida? - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- Debes bajar cuanto antes, sin embargo… - me miró con lástima. Muy bien, al menos ahora ambos sabemos que voy a morir. – tienes el resto del día.

Antes de poder despedirme de él, cosa que sería una completa estupidez, pues seré juzgado cuando muera por su persona, hice un viaje sombra de vuelta al mundo mortal. Un viaje sombra, una habilidad solo para los hijos de Hades, al ser el dios de la oscuridad también. Permite que podamos desplazarnos de un lugar a otros con las sombras, pero cansa notablemente.

Llegué al primer lugar en el que pensé. El cementerio de New Orleans, un lugar al que suelo ir muy a menudo.

Caigo cansado frente a una lápida, por suerte caigo sentado. Observo la lápida con cansancio y leo lo que pone a duras penas. _Bianca Di Angelo_. La única persona en el mundo, o quizá en el universo que me aceptó alguna vez. Mi hermana mayor. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba y tenía que aceptarlo… ella también se cansó de mí y me abandonó. Cuando se le fue ofrecido unirse a las Cazadoras de Artemisa, un grupo de mujeres castas y fieles a Lady Artemisa que odian a los hombres. En aquel momento no lo entendía, pero hoy si. Ella se cansó de tener que cuidar a un hermano pequeño. Estuvo probablemente feliz de tener que dejar de cuidarme, y me dejó en el Campamento Mestizo solo, condenándome a una vida de soledad por el resto de la eternidad. El simple recuerdo de su sonrisa cada vez que hacía una tontería, me duele. A pesar de todo, le extraño. Extraño a Bianca con todas mis fuerzas. Y por eso, cuando veo su lápida lágrimas rebeldes se deslizan por mis mejillas.

Me coloco de pie, no es momento para llorar. Trato de dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, algo que no logro, y susurro.

- _Addio, sorella. _**_(1)_**

Entonces, a pesar de estar al borde de quedarme dormido, vuelvo a intentar hacer el viaje sombra. ¿Por qué no? De igual manera moriré, así que decido ir al Campamento Mestizo. No es que les importe ahí, sin embargo, tengo el sentimiento de que debo ir a decir adiós. Al llegar, llego directo a la cabaña de Hades. Son las 4 de la tarde, el tiempo pasa diferente en el Inframundo. Me parece increíble como hace unas horas me levanté para hablar con el oráculo sobre un par de temas normales. La cabaña de Hades era un lugar cómodo, o al menos lo más cercano que había para mí a uno. Estaba pintado de negro todo, un armario de color gris y la cama era cómoda. No tenía ventanas, y tenía un espejo muy grande en la pared cercana a la puerta. Hay una foto enmarcada en una mesa de noche donde yace mi espada cuando voy a dormir. En la foto, hay un niño con piel de oliva y una sonrisa despreocupada, saludando a la cámara con dos dedos. El signo del amor y la paz, a su lado está una chica con el cabello castaño y una boina verde, y por ultimo, a la derecha está el chico de ojos verdes… Percy Jackson.

Reconocí la foto, fue tomada al llegar al Campamento por primera vez. Ese fue el último momento en el que sentí felicidad verdadera. Ahora mismo, por muy emo que suene, no sé describir cómo se siente.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta tocar.

- ¡Aliento de muerto, sal de ahí! - grita una voz conocida.

Al abrir la puerta, alguien salta hacia mi en un abrazo que de tener una espada en mi mano, tal vez habría interpretado como un ataque. Olor a bosque, cabellera negra y vestimenta del mismo color. Sé quién me está abrazando.

- Thalia… - saludo. Mi voz aun suena dolida, así que debo intentar ocultarlo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué esos animos? – me dice al separarse de mí y ver mi cara.

- No es nada… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, Artemisa nos permitió venir un par de días. Asuntos que arreglar.

Artemisa. Lo olvidaba. Thalia Grace es una hija de Zeus y Lugarteniente de Artemisa. El reemplazo de la anterior Lugarteniente de las cazadoras, esa que reclutó a mi hermana. Thalia fue convertida en un árbol a los 13 años, cortesía de Zeus ya que iba a morir por unos ciclopes. Esa es la historia de Thalia y su árbol. Por eso se llama el árbol de Thalia.

Voy a hablar cuando ella grita algo en la puerta.

- ¡SESOS DE ALGA, YA LE ENCONTRÉ!

En un minuto, encuentro a Percy Jackson subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la habitación. Él sonreía hacia mí al verme. Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. Héroe del Olimpo. Él es la versión mejorada de Hércules, venció a un minotauro, cruzó el Mar de los Monstruos, bajó y volvió del inframundo dos veces, muchas cosas más. Ah, y venció a Cronos, el señor de los Titanes.

- ¡Nico! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Rachel lleva horas buscándote! – dice. Ah, olvidé a Rachel… le dejé ahí, en la nada. – Rach, si está aquí, pasa.

¿Es que todo el maldito Campamento tenía que venir a mi habitación? Rachel subió y pasó a la cabaña. Dio una ojeada alrededor y sonrió.

- A este lugar le hace falta un cambio de aires, no? – dijo- Huele a muertos.

Entonces, recordó que yo estaba allí y me miró. Se estremeció. Perfecto, ella podía ver mi aura. Al ser el Oráculo, seguro iba a recibir una visión y era suficiente, ya sabría mi destino.

- Oh… no… - se paró en seco, mirándome con dolor. Oh, no. Ya lo sabía. – Nico…

- No digas nada. – dije – Por favor, Rachel.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Thalia - ¿Por qué esa mirada, RED?

- Percy… - dijo Rachel, estaba impactada al parecer – por favor, ven conmigo.

Rachel agarró el brazo de Percy y lo sacó de la cabaña a regañadientes. Confié en Rachel para que no le dijera nada. Quedé solo con Thalia.

- Y… Nico… - dice ella, empezando a sonreir - ¿Te gusta Green Day? Tengo entradas para el concierto.

- ¿No tienes prohibido tener contacto con los hombres? – digo. No debo reflejar dolor, ni nada.

- Pff, no seas idiota. – me dice. – Tú eres como mi hermanito, jamás me interesaría en ese estilo en ti.

Sin embargo, logré notar cierto sonrojo en ella. ¿Por qué?

Entonces la vi a los ojos y caí en la cuenta. Ojos azules… azul eléctrico. Dolor. ¿Ella era la de las pesadillas? Imposible. Lo que me recordó a la última frase de la profecía.

"_Pero al final tu mayor sufrimiento será aceptar quien es tu ser más querido..."_

Tomé mi espada. No hay tiempo para esto si tengo solo el resto del día. Voy a morir pronto, no debo pensar así en Thalia. Ella es Lugarteniente de Artemisa.

- Lo lamento, Thals – dije- Tengo que irme.

- ¡Eh! – empezó a protestar.

Antes de que lo lograra, apliqué mi último viaje sombra y llegué al Campamento Júpiter. No soporté más, y apenas llegué al Altar de Plutón quedé profundamente desmayado.

Horas después, me despertó la voz de Reyna, quien susurraba con otra persona. Debía estar en la enfermería.

- No podemos decirle… - dice ella, lo más bajo posible – no en ese estado.

- Tenemos que. – reconocí de quien venía la voz. Frank Zhang. Sin embargo, no sonaba como siempre. Su voz era más fuerte, más ruda, más seca… menos sensible. – No pienso pasar un día mas sin hacer nada, Reyna.

Me coloqué de pie en la camilla.

No estoy en la enfermería, estoy en la habitación de Hazel en la cuarta cohorte. Hazel es mi media hermana romana, quien murió en 1942 por culpa de Gea. Ella fue enviada a los Campos de Alfódelos, donde hace un par de meses había sido sacada de ahí por mí. Me recuerda a Bianca, su sonrisa, su mirada. Sin embargo, hice que sufriera. Hace poco, Plutón la torturó para convencerme de ir a por su misión. Y por eso, Plutón va a sufrir.

Ahí estaban ambos, Reyna estaba vestida como siempre, de pretor. Tenía los brazos cruzados y le notaba preocupada. Luego vi a Frank. No era el mismo chico que vi la última vez. En sus ojos, podía notar que había dejado de dormir. Su aspecto decía muy fácilmente que dejó de comer y que había cambiado notablemente. Se veía más demacrado, más cansado y más fuerte.

- ¿Decirme qué? – ambos voltearon a verme – En el nombre de Plutón, solicito que me lo digan.

Me dio asco mencionar que venía en nombre del dios de la riqueza, pero debí hacerlo. Quien me respondió no fue nadie más ni nadie menos que Frank.

Su voz sonaba fuerte, pero al decir ese último nombre… dolor, lo noté.

- E-ellos… tienen a Hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> - _Adiós, hermanita. _Italiano.

¿Qué tal estuvo el capitulo? ¿Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias?


End file.
